Of The Sky Episode 23 / Transcript
A normal afternoon, the students of Shiro Private Middle School were just leaving their school's grounds. However some of them stayed. They seemed like they were planning something. It was winter, snow was laying almost everywhere. However, it didn't seem as cold as on an usual day. While Emerald and Sapphire stayed with the small group, who stayed at school grounds a bit longer, Diamond spotted something and left the group. The Shiro Private Middle School was almost right next to the Feather Castle. Diamond took her bag and ran towards a tower of the first part of the Castle. "Hey! Loo!" She shouted up to the tower's top. Then the view changed to the tower where Low presumably stayed the last day. He looked down, surprised that someone saw him. However, he wasn't shocked at all, since he recognized the voice. Then the view changed again, down to Diamond. Then seconds later, Loo jumped down to her. "Dia." He said. "Dia?" Diamond wondered smiling and tilted her head. "Ah, I know, short for Diamond." She then added, still smiling. "Yeah... um what are you doing here?" Loo then wondered, not sure what to say. "School just ended. I spotted you this morning, but I couldn't risk being late." Diamond answered. "You did?!" Loo asked surprised. "I didn't want to be seen..." he added. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who saw you. You know, I like to watch the environment." Diamond answered. "A-ah I see." Loo nodded. "Should have guessed that." He said. "Diamond! Shirosora Diamond! Queen Diamond!" Sapphire called smiling. Still smiling, because as soon as she spotted Low, her expression turned more serious and she stopped waving. "Queen?" Loo wondered. Diamond sighed "I don't know why she keeps calling me that." Diamond said. "Koe-chan, please don't call me Queen." She then said to Sapphire. "And you just don't disappear." Emerald winked. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry" Diamond bowed. "Diamond, why?" Sapphire wondered worried. "Why what?" Diamond asked. Sapphire then grabbed her hand and started walking. "Let's go home!" She called. "Koe-chan, wait. Please." Diamond tried to make her friend stop, but she couldn't. "Koe, why?" She whispered. OPENING “I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Hollow shouted while he slammed the table with his fist in anger. Meanwhile, others like Break and Voide weren’t upset at all, they seemed to see the whole thing more neutral. However, Blank and Time did see it more like Hollow. “But of course you don’t believe it. All of us thought that it would be impossible that such a thing could ever happen.” Break answered in a neutral tone. “But it did. So what’s the big deal?” She then wondered, though not really wanting to get an answer. “What’s the big deal, you ask?!” Time answered upset. “NOTHING is as powerful. Nothing could be able to break one of Catastrohpe-sama’s seals!” He said explaining. “You are overdoing it.” Break answered. “Maybe it’s time for you to accept that there might be a power that is stronger than even Catastrophe himself.” Break then said, having her head lying on her left hand. “Right, and what on earth could that be?” Void then answered. “I don’t know. Maybe love? After all, that’s the reason your little friend is not on our side anymore.” Break answered. “Love… you must be kidding.” Hollow said and turned away. “Well, something DID free him. Because I doubt that Catastrophe-sama freed him, after he betrayed him.” Break answered and tilted her head. “Why are you so upset anyway? I mean I get that something broke the mighty seal. But that’s not the only thing you are upset about. If you want to hear my opinion, we’re still fine, the kid didn’t make anything else anyways. We’re better without him.” Break said. Looking at Blank and Hollow. “You two didn’t like him anyways. So it doesn’t matter, right?” She added and stood up. “You might be the only who thinks that.” Void answered. “Oh right, I guess, you need a new friend, Voide.” Break said and left. “We will see that.” Void said and the screen changed back to Feather Castletown. “Man, Sapphire is really stubborn.” Diamond said, as she left the Arc-en-ciel Tower. She was carrying her school bag in front of her and was looking down to the street. Her expressions were kinda sad but also thoughtful. “Though I can understand why. And why she is doing it. Meh, what should I do?! Why does everything need to be so hard?!” She sighed. It was quite a walk from the Arc-en-ciel Tower to Shirosora’s Mansion and Diamond didn’t walk that fast so it would take some time. But at least then she had some time to think about a good way out of this “crisis”. “But I do wonder, why Sapphire doesn’t trust him. More than anyone else of the group. Maybe it’s something I don’t know. Or it’s just Sapphire’s stubbornness as always. Who knows.” She thought and slowly arriving at her home. But instead of entering it, she sat down at the stairs that were in front of the entrance door. “Hmm… what should I do..” She wondered. “If you stay there too long, you will catch a cold.” A soft and warming voice said. Diamond looked up. “Grandma.” She said. “I didn’t know you were going somewhere today.” Diamond said a bit surprised. “Let’s don’t worry about that.” Kumiko said and opened the door. “Hurry and come in. It’s warm inside.” Kumiko smiled. “Yay.” Diamond jumped up and smiled. However, before entering her home, she looked up the street, seeing something or someone, who made her smile, again. “I’m coming in a minute!” Diamond called and then waited until he reached her. “We meet again.” She said happily. She then crossed her arms behind her back, smiling at him and waiting for an answer. However, she didn’t let him answer, since she noticed something about him. “Hey, it’s pretty cold, this time a year, should you be freezing, being clothed like this?” She wondered. Loo then looked a bit surprised. “No, not at all.” He softly smiled, not sure how to react. “No need to be worried … about me. I guess.” He said. “Hmm, I don’t believe you.” Diamond said pouty, which surprised Low even more. She then grabbed his left arm and dragged him with her. “It’s warm inside.” She said, pointing at the mansion. “You really don’t need…” Loo started, but then he saw the mansion. “What do you mean with in there… you can’t be meaning, we are going in there now, right?” He then wondered. “Of course. Grandma is waiting for me anyways.” Diamond answered calm. “So this is your house.” Loo whispered, a bit shocked but still calm. Inside the Mansion Low looked around. “Well, it did look bigger from the outside…” He said a bit revealed. “Yes it does.” Diamond answered. “Usually, people say that it looks smaller from the outside and are stunned when they get in here for the first time.” She explained. “And only you and your Grandmother live here?” Loo wondered. “Of course not. There are still my parents. But they are not here at the moment.” Diamond said while walking into the kitchen. “Not here. Do you mean ‘not in town’? Low wondered, following her. “Something like that.” Diamond answered. “Grandma, is it alright, if a friend stays here for the afternoon?” She asked. “Sure, it should not be a problem. The house is big enough.” Kumiko laughed. “House… you must be joking.” Loo thought. “Something like that?” he then asked. “Yeah…” Diamond answered, looking out of the window. “Oh…” Loo said surprised about Diamond’s reaction. “Hiroto and Chinatsu, Diamond’s parents, are not just out of town. They are currently working in different countries.” Kumiko explained. “Diamond usually doesn’t want to talk about that.” She smiled gently. “Oh, I see…” Loo then said. “Well… I haven’t seen my parents in a while either.” Loo then said. “I’m sorry.” Diamond turned around and smiled. “Mom and Dad must be somewhere in Europe right now. At least according to the last post card they sent. “For how long didn’t you see them by now?” Loo wondered. “Almost a year. I guess. It feels longer than it is.” Diamond answered. “I remembered the day when they left. I was said, but I told them to leave anyways, I would be fine. But they had to promise me that they have to come home safely and as soon as possible.” While Diamond said these words, a short flashback about said day was shown. However, there was no sound from that flash back, so you could only guess what they said. The flashback showed a slight younger Diamond, with tears in her eyes but smiling. It was also the first time the audience saw Diamond’s parents. Kumiko only appeared at the end of the flashback, while hugging Diamond. Before anyone could answer, someone knocked on the door. “It’s opened.” Diamond said. “That must be Ruby.” She told her Grandmother. “She is the only person I know to knock on the front door.” Diamond explained. “What a strange habit.” Kumiko laughed. Ruby and Robin then entered the mansion. “Knock. Knock. Knock. Knocking on Heaven’s Door!” Ruby said while coming in. “Hello.” Robin greeted. “Eh, Diamond…” Ruby said. She just said it, and looked surprised. But didn’t react otherwise at all. “Please, don’t be like Sapphire.” Diamond said. “Everything is alright.” She promised. “Didn’t Sapphire say that you can’t keep him?” Ruby sighed. “Again, I’m not a dog.” Loo said. “And I’m not here to… well… you know. I’m here because your friend though I was freezing.” He explained. “W-well it’s cold outside, isn’t it?” Diamond wondered, trying to get some sympathy. “Oh, yes it is!” Robin agreed. “I honestly have no idea what’s going on here. But at that time a year, it’s ALWAYS too cold.” Robin nodded. “Well, I don't care if you agree or not. I didn’t freeze. So I think it was an excuse to get me in here.” Loo said. Diamond then smiled. “O-Oh but it wasn’t.” she said. Lying of course. It was obvious and visible. “Diamond, your bad at lying, you know that, right?” Kumiko then said. “I’m sorry.” Diamond said. “I just did what felt right. I guess…” She explained. “And there is nothing wrong with that. Instead of listening to your head, you listen to your heart most of the time. I guess this the reason Sapphire-san calls you Queen.” Kumiko said. “Mhm… but I really wish she’d stop this.” Diamond answered. “Well, this is something your mother taught you, always listen to your heart’s voice.” Kumiko added. “Always listen to your hearts voice…” Ruby whispered. “Oh well… what can I say. It is your decision after all, Diamond. But you need to give Sapphire a bit time to understand it.” Ruby said serious. “Huh? What are you talking about?” Robin wondered. “I know, thank you.” Diamond nodded. “What, what? Why aren’t you telling me?” Robin asked. “Um…” Diamond said, softly smiling. “Later Robin.” Ruby nodded. “We wanted to meet at the park, Diamond. We came here to pick you up.” Ruby said, pointing out of the mansion. “Um, sure, just let me change first!” she said and ran upstairs. A little later, at the Blue Moon Park, the others were waiting already. “Well, at least this time we know it’s not Ruby’s fault.” Amber said and started laughing. “That is true.” Emerald agreed. “But I do wonder what took them so long at Shirosora’s.” Topaz said thinking. “Maybe something happened. Something caught their attention so that they couldn’t come right away?” Emerald guessed. “I wondered what that could have been.” Sapphire said. She didn’t seem to be very pleased with the ‘DiaLow’ situation. “Be nice, please. You can’t tell what’s going on in her mind at the moment.” Emerald said. “Still.” Sapphire answered. “Sorry that you had to wait.” Ruby called as they reached the group. “Ruby, as always… late for everything.” Amber said joking. “Very funny…” Ruby said pouty. Then the girls looked at Diamond, who dragged Low with her, again. The same way she did before. “Well, at least she has got style.” Topaz admitted. “I didn’t want to come here.” Loo said. “But I wanted you to be here.” Diamond answered. “I see…” he then answered. “Please don’t be mad, Sapphire.” Diamond then said. “Mad, why? I’m not mad.” Sapphire answered. “Yes you are mad.” Emerald then said. “Can’t you just try to stay neutral?” she wondered. “Why aren’t you upset anyway? You look like you don’t care.” Sapphire said. “You don’t know what I really think. Because I’m staying neutral. You should try. Makes other feel less bad for doing what they think is right!” Emerald answered. “Aha…” Sapphire answered. Whenever Sapphire said ‘Aha’, it meant that she either didn’t listen or she just didn’t want it to hear. “Oh…” Robin then said. “Um, anyways, let’s do something! Together!” Ruby said, trying to stop the little argument of becoming a big fight. “R-Right!” Amber agreed. “But where should we go? Besides, it’s too cold for everything. I’m for staying inside a house!” She then raised her hand, smiling but also determined. “I don’t even care which’s house. But it must be warm there.” Amber then added. “You can’t be freezing, Amber. You wearing such a big jacket.” Topaz said and laughed a bit. “I can always freeze, you should know that.” Amber then said. “Ah, come on, it’s not that cold, Amber.” Emerald then said. “You must be joking!” Robin and Amber said together. “It’s quite cold…” Loo said, probably without thinking, since any wrong word of him could get the whole conversation lead into an argument, which then becomes a fight. However, this were obviously not the wrong words. “Did you hear that?” Amber then asked Emerald. “Even he thinks it’s cold. And boys usually don’t feel coldness like girls do!” “He didn’t say he’s freezing, though.” Topaz added. “…right… STILL!” Amber answered. Meanwhile the girls were talking together, talking about whether it’s cold or not, we see another, not so far away part of Feather Castletown, showing Void, wandering through the wintery town. “Why is it so cold here?” He thought, and then spotted the group. “There they are!” He said. He looked a bit closer and said. “And there HE is! Wait, why isn’t he doing anything… Anyways. I found him.” Voide said and approached the group. “It has been a long time, hasn’t it?” Void then said, as soon as he got close enough to the group. Other than usually, he didn’t look threatening at all. More neutral. The girls then turned to the direction his voice came from, and were already ready to attack though nothing happened. “Void.” Low said calm and it even did sound a bit sad. Void then reached his hand out. “Come home kid.” He said. Low did quite a long time at him and his hand but then shook his head and said: “I don’t want to.” His voice did sound kinda sad but also determined. “There is nothing good with Catastrophe’s doing.” He then added, looking at his friend, who visible didn’t understand anything. “Quit joking around.” Void then said more aggressively and grabbed Low’s arm. “You ARE coming home!” “No!” Low answered and freed himself from Void. Following to that, no one said a word. Not Void, not Low and none of the girls. They just kept staring at each other. However, Sapphire had her head turned away from the happening and kept her eyes closed. A few minutes later Void disappeared without leaving any words. But he did leave an angry expression. “…That was the shortest fight ever!” Ruby said breaking the silence. “And we didn’t even had to transform either.” She added. The others just shook their heads and smiled or slightly laughed. “Um… What was that btw?” Diamond then asked but didn’t get an answer. “Alright!” Sapphire then said. She opened her eyes and got closer to Low. She looks mad at him and gets an unimpressed expression as answer. “If the queen has decided you to stay. Then I can’t do anything against it.” She said. “But that doesn’t mean I trust you! Got it?!” Sapphire then pointed directly at him. Low just looked down to her hand and gently pushed away from him. “I guess.” He answered short. “Yay.” Diamond then said happily. “Sorry. I’m just happy that you don’t judge me for that, Koe-chan.” She then added. Later, back at Shirosora’s Mansion, we see the last few seconds of the episode that show Kumiko offering Low a place to stay. “Why don’t you stay here for a while? The mansion is big enough. Even too big for only Diamond and me.” Kumiko said. Low tried to answer, however, Diamond was faster. “Sure, right?” She smiled Low, who slightly blushed. “Right…” he answered. “Diamond, you did it again.” Kumiko laughed. “If I didn’t, he would have said no.” Diamond answered and smiled. ENDING Category:Transcripts